Parallel Heartbeat
by Mitsukachan
Summary: Love always finds you in the most unexpected places. When you don't realize it and you fall for a teacher what sort of things will happen? Rated M for naughty school lovin' and pure innocent boy/man love. Axel/Roxas, side Luxord/Roxas and more per request.


**Parallel Heartbeat**

**Summary**

Love always finds you in the most unexpected places. When you don't realize it and you fall for a teacher what sort of things will happen? Rated M for naughty school lovin' and pure innocent boy/man love.

I'm just going to get to the point. Lol

**Chapter One**

"Hey there Roxas. I hope you weren't planning on skipping out on your promise." Roxas saw the smiling face of his blond English teacher.

The wind ruffled the younger boy's hair as he looked at the man. The sun was setting and the smiling man looked tall and handsome as the twilight crept in. "Lets go sit down at the table over there." Luxord pointed to the sitting area outside surrounded by tall oak trees. "I think it would be a good idea for you to be placed into an AP class, Roxas. I honestly think you're too bright to be sitting with them knuckleheads."

The boy smiled. Fixing his hair away from his face Roxas looked deep into his teacher's eyes. "But does that mean I'm going to have to switch classes?"

"Yes, but don't worry the AP English teacher is really nice. She's one of the better English teachers, in this school well…asides from me of course."

"But I like your class, Mr. Johnson. You're really nice and I feel like I'm motivated to learn and pay attention in your class." The boy looked down at his feet. "I don't want to switch."

Keeping his eyes on the cute blonde boy, Luxord grinned. "Then it looks like I'm doing my job right, huh?" The English teacher leaned closer to the blushing boy and ruffled his messy styled hair. "You don't have to switch classes if you don't want to, Roxas." The sun was setting and the stars' faint glow could already be seen in the darkening sky. "But perhaps if you're interested you could help me out with grading tests and such after school. You'll be getting credit of course."

The top 2 buttons were unbuttoned on Luxord's shirt and Roxas caught a quick glance at the shadows that were cast by the tight muscles that the fabric hid underneath. The boy shook his head trying to make the inappropriate thoughts disappear. Shifting uncomfortably, Roxas put his hands on his lap trying to discretely cover his growing groin area. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea because I have nothing to do once I get home anyway. I do my homework on the train and my mom doesn't come home 'til late."

Roxas felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Well don't worry, you don't have to be alone. I'm always busy with paperwork after the school day is over. So come keep me company while I'm buried under piles of paper?" The teen smiled and nodded.

The two got up and it was already kind of dark. As they walked out of the school Roxas followed Mr. Johnson to where he parked his car. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off? It's no trouble at all and it's on the way."

Getting out his iPod from his backpack Roxas smiled and said, "I'm fine thank you. I love to take the train and listen to music and look out the window."

Not sure what he was doing Luxord gazed away and muttered "Well you can listen to your music here and look out the window." Luxord knew it was a bit strange for a teacher to make such offer but he didn't think that it would bother Roxas. In fact, Roxas would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit intrigued by the idea. Roxas liked to ride in cars. He liked the feeling of the breeze caressing his face and his hair tangoing in the rapid wind.

"Okay."

Goatee produced a smirk. "I'm glad you had a change of heart. But be warned I drive really fast." The older male opened the door for the blue-eyed boy.

"That's what I like." Roxas said getting into the leather seat and crossing the seat belt over his body. The car smelled like new leather and a little bit like cigarettes.

"I smoke, I hope you don't mind. I can open up the window for you if you like." Seeing the boy sniffing about, Luxord lowered the glass window.

As the teacher pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and brought the lighter to his mouth to light the cigarette, Roxas noticed how cool his teacher was. Roxas went to his bag and pulled out a lollipop and quickly put it in his mouth.

The man thought it was extremely cute and funny and didn't hold back his laughter. "Huh?" said the confused boy. "Oh its nothing, haha." Luxord smirked as dirty thoughts started to fill his mind and he knew it was a dangerous situation. He pressed the cigarette to his lips wishing it would be the boy that he had on his lips.

As he inhaled he let the smoke course through his body and travel to his head carrying vivid images of what he'd like to do right now. He wanted to lean closer to the blonde and pull him into a tight embrace, slowly take the lollipop out of the younger boy's mouth and wrap his lips around the boy's. He wanted to let his hand slide up to the blonde's neck slowly pulling his hair and head back while he let his tongue coil around Roxas' like a wet sticky snake from the sweet candy the blonde just had slowly massaging it, teasing it. He wanted to claim the boy's mouth, to become his king, to dominate him. He wanted to bite his lip, to cause just enough pain but to also earn a sweet look of pleasure. He wanted the boy to innocently let his hands roam under his shirt, to explore the adult body. To let the boy's fingers shyly trace around the edge of the zipper, to beg him to let him touch his manhood. To have him, pull him closer…and just like that Luxord let out the smoke of a cigarette. Snapping out of his hypersexual daydream Luxord looked over to the blue eyes and said. "Hold on tight."

I drive fast, wind in my hair,

I push you to the limits,

'Cause I just don't care.

You ask me where I've been,

I've been everywhere,

But I don't wanna be anywhere but here.

**Come on tell me, boy**

I've got a burning desire for you, baby.

The car came to a complete stop at a street covered in darkness. "Well here's my stop." Roxas shifted in his seat trying to get the seat belt off. The older man noticed the boy's struggle and decided to lean in closer.

"Here let me help." Luxord leaned towards the younger blonde, a fingernail away from the boys face. Roxas could feel the heat of his scruffy teacher, so close to him. He looked into Luxord's lustful eyes and could almost see an infinite sexual energy exerting from them. Being like this, so close to his teacher it was very wrong but it also felt strangely good and perversely exciting.

"You take care now, don't stay up too late." Luxord gave a big smile as he closed the door when Roxas stepped out of the car. "See you tomorrow Mr. Johnson!" the boy smiled and waved.

The teacher drove off with a loud vroom and some loud song that he put on the radio but it was impossible to tell what it was, and so he was gone now. Roxas trotted along the dark street looking at the darkness around him. The faint glow of moon illuminated the street just enough so that he could tell where his house was. Although Roxas wouldn't admit it, he is quite afraid of the darkness. It was almost as though shadows sprouted from the dark corners of this dark street. They looked like little creatures dancing in the corners, taunting him, begging him to join them.

Thoughts of his teacher filled Roxas' head. Images of his cute smile and his piercing gray eyes, and the sexy scruffy face. "You can't like your teacher Roxas. That's just stupid. He will never look at you like that. He's your teacher." The blonde looked down at his feet. "No matter how sexy and cool he is. Nothing will ever happen between you too." Roxas bit his lip as an image of Luxord sitting behind him shirtless with his muscular arms wrapped around him kissing the back of his neck and whispering something into his ear. Roxas shook his head. "This is not good. Stop it!" he thought as he pinched himself.

The boy ran though the gate of his house and the automatic light turned on. He knew his mom wasn't home. He entered the kitchen and dropped his bag on the counter. He went to the kitchen cabinet to get a pack of PRETZ and then swiftly ran up the stairs to his room. He threw the box of the tasty pretzels on his bed as he himself plopped and kicked his shoes off. "Ahhh. Today was ridiculous." Roxas closed his eyes. Images of his teacher once again began to fill his mind.

Suddenly his knees started to feel weak and there was a knot in his stomach. Roxas' body secretly wanted that scruffy older man and he couldn't hide it. He wanted the man to want him, and ignore any feelings that it might be very wrong for the two of them to be in such a situation. He wanted Luxord to take him on his desk and to wrap his own tie around his neck, as he would force Roxas to kiss his slightly hairy chest and stomach and then force him to kiss lower and lower and lower until…

"Ahhhh" Roxas moaned in pleasure as sticky white liquid slowly trailed down his fingertips in the same manner ice cream would when it was melting. Roxas smirked to himself as he licked the icing of his fingers and then looked up at the ceiling.

"You will make a nice toy to play with, Mr. Johnson." The blond said to the ceiling as he imagined his English teacher's face on it. "Muah" he blew a kiss, turned his tiny blond self over, stuck his hands under the cold pillow and closed his eyes.

The teen was awoken by the loud alarm on his phone. "Da Da Da Da Inbeedaa, boku wa tobu…" a sugary voice went on and on and on and on. "Alright, I'm getting up. Jesus Christ. Fuck you, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu" the blonde muttered as he lifted up the covers and lazily went to the table to turn the alarm off.

Roxas made his way downstairs and was greeted by the smell of toasted bagels and hot jasmine tea. His eyes came across a small piece of paper that sat on the counter.

"Good morning honey, sorry I had to leave early but I wanted to make you breakfast before I left. I have a meeting and a dinner after so I'm not sure what time I'm going to come back home. Can you buy some milk and bags for garbage? We seem to be out. Love, Mom."

"Well its not like this anything new…" the blonde muttered to himself. "But at least she was nice enough to make me breakfast." Roxas picked up the cash and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thank you"

Roxas sat down and quickly bit off a little bit of the bagel. He loved everything bagel with cream cheese. It was still warm and crunchy. The more he chewed the more Roxas thought of himself like a horse eating hay. Munch. Munch. Munch.

"That's so stupid" Roxas thought as he pictured the face of a horse. "Horses have got to be the world's stupidest creatures." Munch. Munch. Munch. He took a sip of his tea. "Stupid horses and their ugly ass faces. Get out of my head!" blue eyes mentally slapped himself, got up and took his plate with smeared cream cheese and bread crumbs and placed into the sink. "Well, that's done."

It was already eight twenty so the teen decided to run up to his room to get his backpack and with all haste run out of the house.

It was a fairly pleasant morning. It was a little bit chilly but the sun broke through the clouds and warmed Roxas' face with its rays. He continued down the quiet cobblestone street occasionally looking up at the clouds trying to make sense of their shapes. "Oh look…" he thought to himself. "That one looks like Mr. Johnson's cock…" the blond tried to keep himself from smirking. "All big and veiny." If he kept on holding back his wicked smile he'd sure to have a nose bleed like they do in the anime. "Well at least I'm sure it looks something like that. I don't know…" he bit his lip. "I haven't seen it…yet."

When Roxas got to school it was already buzzing with the sounds of gossip, people skateboarding and abnormally loud music from the iPods of those who felt that they didn't have to be particularly social at this time of day and could just listen to their favorite theme songs from the Naruto or Death Note anime.

The swarm of students, all dressed so differently and all in their own groups looked more like a gathering of extraterrestrial lady bugs than a collection of students chatting away minutes before school.

"Why didn't you text me back, Lana? I stayed up late yesterday because I needed to talk to you." A tall and thin girl with long brown hair said to the shorter girl whose hair was also brown but not as long as her friend's.

"I'm sorry but my mom was buggin' and took away my phone. I thought I could get away with using my dad's computer and message you but I guess it just wasn't in the stars. Don't worry we can talk about it after school today or I'll IM you somehow tonight. Pinkie promise."

"Well that was thoroughly entertaining." Roxas rolled his eyes. Not being really interested in following up with –that- conversation he decided to scan the ocean of students to see if anyone decent looking was around.

In the middle of all this social jungle, blue eyes could swear he saw Hayner chasing Pence, both running like wild pirates ready to strike down any fierce opponent in their path. Somewhere among all of that, he also noticed a buttercup colored dress and chocolate colored hair that belonged to Olette. Roxas was about to raise his arm to wave but it seems that Olette has spotted the blonde and was already running towards him like a rabid ostrich.

"Roxaaaaaas!" The brunette girl lunged at the blue-eyed boy wrapping her arms around him. Olette was a hyper active girl when it came to interaction with her close friends but was rather shy when she was meeting new people and was a little bit awkward in social situations with strangers. Roxas figured that her hyperactivity is simply compensating for her social awkwardness and insecurities but she made up for it with her good looks, charm and a kind heart.

"Hey, Olette." Roxas looked around for Hayner and Pence. "And the double trouble?" the wind was ruffling his golden hair.

"Oh, those two… I can never leave those two monkeys for a minute without them harassing girls, fighting or blowing something or -someone- up. *sigh* Its not good for my young innocent girl heart." The small girl picked up her purse and dug for a lipstick and a mirror. The boy watched as the girl pouted and applied the ~Heartless~ brand lipstick perfectly and then smiled. Roxas could only pout back imitating Olette.

"Bitch, don't be jealous of my swag."

Both Olette and Roxas laughed as the noise of everything and everyone around them swirled into one combined sound. The sun shone over the school as though giving its blessing and preparing everyone for a day of cold desks, the sharp cold stares of the troubled teens and long day of lectures and long homework assignments.

The day went by slower than a dying shriveled up slug slithering through a heat wave. But just like entering the gates of Heaven to the tune of a thousand serenading angels is a cathartic experience, entering Mr. Johnson's classroom seemed to make all of the worries seems stupid, irrelevant and small until they have eventually dissipated. The young boy was greeted by a charming goatee smile and piercing eyes that have remained focused and followed Roxas right to his seat.

Luxord looked especially handsome today in his burgundy suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. His muscles were tightly hidden under the layers and layers of fabric. His hair was messy but you can tell it was styled and is meant to be that way. "Good morning class." Teacher's sexy voice greeted the classroom but Roxas knew that his teacher wanted to look only at _him_. It was an indescribable feeling of not being able to control your own emotions and feeling a certain kind of heat deep down inside your body like a volcano that is ready to explode and burn down and destroy everything.

It's a very wrong thing, teacher and student relationships. But somehow that didn't really seem to matter to either of them. All they secretly wanted to do is hold each other and leave burn marks on their bodies that the touch of their lips would produce but instead they were forced to avert their attention to the handouts that Luxord passed around the classroom. Both then young boy and the older man concealed their true intentions perfectly and acted like your typical teacher and student.

Even though the feeling was undeniable neither of them would approach this kind of complicated situation, it looks like. They are aware of their own feelings but they still weren't sure how the other felt so it made perfect sense that neither of them would try to do anything rash in this moment.

Roxas was gnawing on his pen working on the handout without realizing it he began to curl his tongue around the tip of the pen sucking and biting on the cap. Luxord took notice of what was going on, and kept his eyes focused on the blond's lips. Roxas was playfully licking the tip of the pen, slowly teasing it unaware of his teacher's lustful eyes that were observing his every lick.

Luxord's thick cock was aching in his pants slowly producing sticky clear fluid, twitching and begging to be released from his prison. The teacher hungrily watched his student, wishing it would be the tip of his cock that the blond was sucking on and hungrily licking up all the warm juices that would trail down his long thick veiny adult meat. He would guide the boy's mouth all the way down his cock until the teacher's rough blonde pubic hair would tickle the younger boy's lips.

"I'm done" Roxas said from his seat. The teacher raised his eyebrow. Roxas got up and made his way down the rows of the wooden desks. Facing his handsome teacher he handed in his worksheet. Luxord shifted in his seat and extended his arm to reach for the paper. The older male quickly scanned the sheet. "Can you grade it now?" blue eyes asked with a slightly pleading look. "I don't see why not" came his teacher's reply. After about a minute of making marks with a red pen, Luxord handed the sheet back to Roxas.

Both of their hands touched ever so slightly for a brief moment and it send waves of electricity through the young boy's body. "Looks like you got everything right. Good job." Roxas couldn't help but return his teacher's kind smile. "Thank you, I try my best." Roxas hesitated, not really wanting to go back to his seat. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" The teacher looked puzzled at first but then stood up from his desk and walked over to the door inviting the boy outside of the classroom.

"What's going on Roxas?" Luxord smiled and this made Roxas feel more comfortable to talk to his English teacher. "Ummm, are you around sixth period?" the blond went on while studying his teacher's features then looking straight down in embarrassment when he realized that Mr. Johnson has been watching him. The man laughed. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well…sixth period I have lunch and I was wondering if I could come help you out or something. I hate sitting in the lunchroom so I'd prefer to come and see you instead." Luxord looked intrigued. "Haha, of course you can come and keep me company while I sort paperwork. Yes, exciting. I know." They both laughed.

Time flew by really quickly after that and it wasn't long before sixth period came around and Roxas made his way towards the third floor to see his English teacher while his classmates were busily chatting up in the huge lunchroom downstairs on the ground floor, patiently waiting for their disgusting school lunches.

Roxas walked into the classroom and was greeted by a smiling goatee. Luxord's jacket was off and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing the hard muscles underneath but just a little bit of hair visible. Luxord moved his chair over to create room for Roxas so he could sit next to him. "You can take one of those chair and come sit here."

The boy nervous bit his lip as he went and grabbed a chair from the front row and sat next to his scruffy teacher. The sides of their legs were slightly touching. Roxas blushed at the contact as dirty thoughts started to stir in his little blonde head.

"Hahaha, you don't have to be so shy around me Roxas" the English teacher smiled trying to reassure his embarrassed student. Without realizing what he was doing Luxord placed his hand on Roxas' thigh trying to calm him. Looking into the younger boy's sapphire eyes he murmured "I don't want you to be intimidated by me so don't just think of me as your teacher but think of me also as your friend. A friend who will listen to your problems and will always be there for you to help you out." The scruffy man leaned in so close to Roxas' ear that his lips were touching it. "A friend who will hold you in his arms and will never let anything hurt you."

Roxas felt as though his face would melt like a bar of chocolate on the hood of a hot car. His heart was racing faster than a thousand horses. He was afraid to take a breath unable to process exactly what was happening. "I…uh…" The boy felt disabled. As though his lips melted off his face and he couldn't get the right words out. "Mr. Johnson…"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know," Roxas looked down at his feet unable to bring his eyes to meet his teacher's hypnotic gaze. "How did you know that I liked you?"

Goatee produced a big grin. "Roxas, the way that you look at me is just too adorable. Like a little lost puppy." The older man ruffled the younger boy's hair. "I could tell that you only want me and you don't care for anybody else."

Luxord continued to play with Roxas' hair, his hand firmly placed on the blonde's thigh. "As you know it is unnatural for a teacher to want to be intimate with their student. But somehow, observing you and just being around you, seeing you smile and be all shy and cute I just couldn't help myself. I knew right away that I wanted to have you all to myself and I wouldn't want to share you with anybody."

The shy boy moved his face an inch away from his teacher's and the teacher decided close the space between them by pressing his lips against the boy's.

Roxas wrapped his lips around Luxord's giving him slow gentle kisses. The heat of their lips that was produced was becoming unbearable. Luxord open his mouth letting his tongue brush against Roxas' lips teasing him and asking for entrance. The blonde ran his fingers through his teacher's hair as he opened his lips in submission letting the teacher's tongue delve into his mouth. Luxord's tongue slithered in like a wet snake into the boy's mouth, like an intruder slowly invading the unexplored area. Their tongues clashed in heat like Titans during a battle, each fiercely trying to dominate the other.

Roxas started to unbutton the white buttons on Luxord's shirt and letting his hand roam all over the muscled adult body. His hands were getting lower and lower until they reached Luxord's belt buckle.

Withdrawing back, the boy murmured, "I want to taste it."

Luxord didn't need to be told twice. With a quick movement he undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Roxas moved himself lower and moved his teacher's boxer briefs down.

"Mhmm" Roxas was practically drooling at the mere sight of Luxord's long thick cock. It was really big and veiny and Roxas couldn't wait to place his lips on it. "Aaaah." The older man moaned unable to control himself as he felt the boy's young skillful tongue coil around the head of his thick manhood that was already leaking in excitement. Roxas hungrily licked up the juices that were flowing out his teacher's girthy meat.

Without warning Roxas took the whole throbbing cock into his mouth slowly pushing the length down this throat, coating it with saliva as he moved his head slowly up and down while playfully working his tongue along the side of the length with a small smirk on his innocent face. "Aaaah, fuck. That feels so good. Keep going, baby" The pleasure was almost too much to take. Luxord could almost cum from simply looking at the gorgeous blonde boy but having him in between his legs swallowing his whole uncut dick was just unlike anything he has previously experienced.

The blue-eyed boy was in pure bliss as he felt the older man's raw girth twitch and slide down his esophagus. Pressing his lips securely on Luxord's cock he went all the way down earning further moans of pleasure from his teacher. Roxas moved his head back up to the tip of Luxord's cock licking it slowly and stroking it while keeping his gaze on Luxord's face.

"Aahh, I'm gonna cum, Roxas." The man bucked his hips and pushed boy's head all the way down his shaft as sticky white fluid shot out like missiles into the boy's mouth filling in with warm salty sweet liquid. Roxas enjoyed the taste of Luxord's cum so he eagerly swallowed every bit of it and brought his lips to his teacher's so their tongues could dance and squirm like sticky eels again.

"Meet you after school Roxas?" Luxord looked at the blonde who was trying to fix his shirt. The boy smiled. "Sure."

"I want to take you somewhere really cool." The teen scratched his head and looked a little puzzled. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you, haha. That's a secret" the teacher ruffled the boy's hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead lightly. "Stay in school and don't do drugs." Luxord gave a big smile.

"Oh like I can't get into other more interesting kind of shenanigans" Roxas gave Luxord a naughty look reminding him of what occurred mere minutes before. He ran up to Luxord and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out of the classroom. "See you later."

Luxord sat down in his chair looking over his papers unable to stop himself from thinking about the cute blonde boy that was just here, wishing he were in his arms right now. But instead Luxord looked out of the school window. He directed his gaze past the football field, the trees and looked at the setting sun that was shyly hiding behind some clouds. It would be just a matter of time before he sees the boy again and he couldn't wait.

Nearby a hooded figure stood by the stairs looking at the blond teacher. "Interesting. It looks like its going to be a good year after all." The person laughed coldly as they made their way down the stairs and out of the back entrance.

**Author's Notes**

Did you like this wonderful chapter my dear little mind slaves? Well **did** you, huh? I made sure to spice up this lemonade with some grade-A lemons so you better damn appreciate it. I'm only looking out for you my dirty little anal butt plugs. I'm trying to write some smutty perfection for you to abuse your genitals to. Is that so wrong of me? I don't know if I explained this before but this is going to be a Luxord/Roxas; Axel/Roxas kind of story. That's all I'm going to say for now. There will be other pairings but I will not disclose them at this time. It is undecided what the main pairing will be though so I might just go with the responses from the readers in the next few chapters or something. This fanfiction is not going to be one of those that is smut-only or fluff-only, or just a friendship type story where it literally takes 20 chapters for main characters to fall in love and then they have sex for like a paragraph. There will be a lot of drama, suspense and plenty of sex to keep the interest level at a good eighty percent so keep your dicks up and your eyes open. Suggestions are always welcome so if you feel like I should add something or make a correction you can PM me and I will respond when I get your message and we'll see what happens. It will be very magical. I promise, or your money back! Actually, no I think I'm keeping the money but feel free to try and sue me because I have lawyers. They're very Jewish. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what your favorite part/parts were so I can take notes and write even better, longer and wetter chapters for you. :* muah. Ciao, whores.

**Why should you review?**

Reviews are my Xanax; they make me put the knife down. Teehee. Seriously though…


End file.
